Wu
by ambudaff
Summary: Kau tahu bahwa planet-planet bergerak mengelilingi matahari. Kau tahu bahwa pohon-pohon itu bertumbuh. Ada gerakan, tetapi tak ada yang mereka lakukan. Itu terjadi begitu saja. Gong Xi Fat Cai!


**Wu**

(Simplified Chinese: 无 kurang lebih berarti: tanpa)

_Severus Snape adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Rate T_

-o0o-

Jika suasana yang melingkupinya hitam semua, sudah barang tentu Severus maklum. Dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini, tak heran kalau ia akan berakhir di neraka.

Tetapi, ini tidak.

Setidaknya, sepertinya, ini bukan neraka.

Berusaha membuka matanya, berusaha mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke sekeliling, dan bahkan berusaha untuk bangkit, tetapi ia masih terlalu lemah untuk itu, sehingga kepalanya terhempas kembali ke pembaringan.

Bukan hanya itu. Bahkan tangannya saja ia tak bisa mengangkatnya. Ada rasa nyeri jika ia memaksakan.

Di manakah ini?

Pembaringannya empuk, selimutnya tebal. Merah dengan sulaman keemasan—sepertinya burung phoenix. Bentuk tempat tidurnya nyaris seperti tempat tidur di Hogwarts, dengan empat tiang dan berkelambu, tetapi penuh dengan ukiran. Ukirannya aneh. Lebih seperti—cita rasa Asia.

Cina? Jepang?

Severus menghela napas. Hm. Bau—tidak, bukan bau, tetapi lebih ke wangi. Wangi—dupa?

Ia memang pernah punya murid keturunan Cina di Hogwarts, tetapi si murid sudah terlalu Inggris untuk dikenali kebudayaannya.

Menutup matanya, ia mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk bangkit.

Tidak bisa.

Baru disadari, bahwa ia tidak memakai baju. Dari pinggang ke bawah, ia merasa masih memakai celana panjang, dan tertutupi selimut. Tapi keseluruhan dadanya terbuka.

Menambah kekagetannya, pada dada, perut, dan bahkan pada kedua belah tangannya, tertancap jarum-jarum halus. Baru disadarinya lagi, pada kepalanya juga ia merasakan ada beberapa jarum menancap. Di kening juga ada.

Dia ada di mana? Dan sedang diapakan?

.

.

.

Pintu terbuka.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya!"

Seorang kakek-kakek, berambut, berkumis, dan berjanggut putih keperakan masuk. Rambut putihnya tidak terurai tertutup topi seperti Dumbledore, tetapi disanggul kecil tepat di atas kepala.

Ia membawa sebuah mangkuk bertutup, sepertinya panas karena ia langsung menyimpannya di meja. Berjubah dengan pola aneh, pola Asia—lagi-lagi ia menduga Cina atau Jepang—kakek-kakek itu mendekatinya.

"Di mana—"

"Kau ada di rumahku. Entah bagaimana caranya. Sepertinya kau menggunakan teknik teleportasi atau semacamnya, tetapi tidak sempurna—"

Dan baru Severus teringat. Saat menjelang 'kematiannya', Severus mengaktifkan _self-portkey_ menuju Spinner's End. Ia tak mau tergeletak sendirian di Shrieking Shack. Ia tak ingin dikasihani. Ia ingin mati sendirian, di lingkungannya.

Rupanya, bahkan untuk _self-portkey_ dengan benar saja ia sudah tak punya energi cukup. Dan ia mendarat di—entah di mana ini.

"Kau masih di Skotlandia—" sahut kakek-kakek itu, seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, "—di komunitas Cina di sini. Aku ahli ramuan di sini, dan penduduk setempat membawamu padaku—"

Severus menghela napas. Tak akan jauh-jauh perjalanan hidupnya, harus berurusan dengan ramuan, ramuan, dan ramuan lagi.

Kakek itu duduk di sisi pembaringan. "Jangan bergerak dulu. Aku akan membuka jarum-jarum ini." Ia mulai mencabut satu persatu jarum-jarum itu.

Gerakannya halus, nyaris tak terasa. Tetapi begitu beberapa jarum dicabut, rasanya seluruh tubuhnya ringan.

"A-apa—"

"Akupuntur. Kau belum pernah mendengarnya?"

Severus menggeleng. Dan tiba-tiba ia teringat, kakek tua ini tadi menyebut-nyebut teleportasi—

"Anda tahu tentang—teleportasi?"

Kakek tua itu mengangguk. "Kita sama-sama—kau tahulah! Penyihir. Meskipun aku tidak menggunakan tongkat, dan pekerjaanku juga memang tidak memerlukan lambaian tongkat—"

Severus mengangguk. Pada setiap pidato permulaan tahun ajaran di kelas satu, ia selalu menekankan bahwa ia tidak akan banyak menggunakan lambaian tongkat, dan sekarang kakek di hadapannya juga menyatakan hal yang sama.

"Oya, namaku Ling Zhi, panggillah yang mana saja sesukamu—"

"Aku Severus Snape. Terimakasih sudah merawatku, Master—"

Kakek Ling menggeleng, tersenyum sambil menggoyang-goyang tangannya, "Tidak, tidak, jangan memanggil Master! Ilmuku masih belum cukup untuk bisa dipanggil Master—" katanya, sambil mengangsurkan pakaian pada Severus.

Severus berusaha bangkit, duduk, dan menerima pakaian itu. Bukan setelan hitam kepunyaannya, yang ini sejenis kemeja berwarna putih. Tapi diterimanya juga, mengucapkan terima kasih, dan dipakainya.

Kakek itu juga mengulurkan mangkok bertutup yang tadi dibawanya. Severus menerimanya. Masih panas. Ditiupnya beberapa kali, baru diteguknya.

Rasanya aneh, tetapi ramuan mana yang rasanya tak aneh?

"Kalau kau merasa cukup kuat untuk berjalan, mari kita makan di ruang makan saja—"

Menurut saja, Severus berusaha bangkit, berdiri dan melangkah. Agak goyah di langkah awal, tetapi langkah-langkah selanjutnya ia sudah mulai seimbang. Dan berjalan biasa.

Agak asing, Severus melihat berkeliling. Melewati pintu, mereka keluar dari kamar, dan berjalan menyusuri koridor pendek, melewati semacam ambang pintu berbentuk bundar, mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Sepertinya ruang makan. Berbeda dengan meja persegi panjang yang biasa Severus lihat di keluarga-keluarga Inggris, meja di sini bulat, dikelilingi oleh kursi-kursi tak bersandaran, bulat pula.

Kakek Ling menyilakannya duduk di sebuah kursi, sementara ia duduk di seberangnya. Di tengah meja sudah ada beberapa piring dan mangkok hidangan, sementara di hadapannya ada semangkok—nasi?—berikut sepasang sumpit. Tentu tak biasa, tetapi Severus merasa akan bisa menggunakannya. Walau demikian, di samping sumpit itu juga tersimpan sepasang sendok dan garpu.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, kalau kau tak biasa—" senyum kakek Ling, seolah ia bisa membaca pikirannya.

Di sebelah kursi kakek Ling ternyata ada sebuah panci sedang dijerang di atas sebuah tungku kecil. Sebelum menyantap masakan yang terhidang di meja, kakek Ling membuka tutup panci, meraih sesuatu seperti gayung, dan menyendok cairan di dalamnya. Menuangkannya ke dalam dua mangkok.

Melihat wajah Severus yang penasaran, kakek itu memberi isyarat agar Severus mendekat dan melihat sendiri. Severus berdiri dan memutari meja agar bisa jelas.

Ramuan, batin Severus. Entah ada berapa macam daun dan tak jelas apa saja yang ada di dalam panci itu, mendidih dalam api kecil.

"Bahan utamanya ayam dan ginseng, dan tentu saja menggunakan bahan-bahan lain. Tetapi yang utama adalah ginseng," sahut kakek Ling. Ia sudah selesai menuangkannya ke dalam kedua mangkok. Memberikan mangkok yang satu pada Severus, dan yang satu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Severus duduk kembali ke tempatnya. Ramuan di mangkok di tangannya ini berkepul panas. Ia meniru perbuatan kakek Ling, meniup-niup ramuan di hadapannya, menyesapnya pelan-pelan.

Hampir semua yang ada di sini aneh. Ramuan ini juga aneh. Tetapi terasa enak memasuki rongga dadanya.

Selesai mengosongkan mangkoknya, kakek Ling meraih sumpitnya dan mengucap, "Selamat makan!" Menggunakan sumpitnya untuk meraih beberapa lauk dari piring dan mangkok di hadapannya, ia mulai makan.

Severus mengikuti langkahnya. Walau tak biasa pada awalnya, tetapi lama-lama ia bisa juga menggunakan sumpit. Makanannya juga aneh-aneh di lidahnya, tetapi enak.

Selesai makan, kakek Ling berkata, kalau ia tak berkeberatan, terapi akupuntur akan dilanjutkan. Walau seseorang tak boleh langsung ditusuk begitu selesai makan.

Setengah karena penasaran, setengah karena ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, maka Severus mengangguk saja. Karena baru saja makan, maka ia mengikuti saja ajakan kakek Ling untuk melihat tempat kerjanya.

Berbeda dengan ruang bawah tanahnya yang lembab dan dingin, ruangan sang kakek ini hangat. Ada beberapa tungku yang sedang menyala dengan bejana-bejana di atasnya. Keempat dindingnya penuh, ada yang penuh rak dengan stoples-stoples penuh bahan ramuan, ada juga yang dijadikan rak buku plus penyimpanan gulungan kertas—sepertinya bukan perkamen—ada juga yang penuh laci. Bau ruangannya juga sedap, perpaduan antara dupa dan bahan-bahan ramuan.

Entah bagaimana mulainya, segera saja keduanya asyik bercakap tentang ramuan, bahan ramuan, cara meramu, cara menyimpan— Saling membandingkan antara ramuan Barat dan ramuan Timur. Membuka-buka catatan kakek Ling yang penuh tulisan Cina tak terbaca oleh Severus.

Ada rasa hangat.

Bukan ruangannya saja yang berasa hangat karena tungku-tungku yang sedang menyala, tetapi suasananya yang hangat.

Kakek Ling mengingatkan untuk tusuk jarum lagi. Ia menunjuk pada sofa yang sepertinya sering dijadikan pengganti tempat tidur di sudut ruangan. Dengan lega Severus duduk, membuka kemejanya, menggantungnya di gantungan mantel di dekatnya, dan berbaring. Lega, karena entah kenapa, Severus enggan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, ditusuk lagi, dan ditinggal sendirian—

Ya, entah kenapa ia merasa tak ingin ditinggal sendirian. Entah apakah suasana ruangan ini hangat, nyaman, dan sang kakek itu mengingatkannya pada Dumbledore, orang yang sudah lama ia anggap ayah sendiri?

Kakek Ling membuka kotak kecil, penuh dengan jarum berbungkus. Tiap jarum berbungkus individual.

"Saat ini, semua jarum harus berbungkus individual. Mencegah penularan berbagai macam penyakit. Dan sekali pakai. Selesai pakai, buang," sahut kakek Ling. Membuka bungkus dengan tangkas, menarik jarum itu keluar—tidak memegang bagian yang tajamnya—dan menusukkan pada tempat-tempat tertentu di seluruh badan Severus.

Mula-mula di pergelangan tangan.

"Untuk memperkuat jantung," sahutnya. Ia tidak langsung melepas jarum yang ditusuknya, tetapi mendorongnya halus dan memutar-mutarnya perlahan.

Severus meringis.

"Sakit?"

Severus menggeleng. "Ada rasa seperti—" ia tak bisa menjabarkannya.

"Seperti pegal-pegal?"

Severus mengangguk.

"Itu berarti tusukan tepat pada titik yang dimaksud."

"Apakah semua jarum yang ditusukkan akan seperti itu?" Severus masih meringis, memandang jarum yang diputar-putar di pergelangan tangannya.

Kakek Ling menggeleng. "Tidak semua. Bisa hanya begini," ia menusukkan begitu saja satu persatu jarum di sekeliling pusar. Tanpa memutar-mutarnya. Di dada. Di bahu. Di kening. Di dekat alis mata. Di kepala. Bahkan juga di kaki: di mata kaki dan di lutut.

"Kenapa harus seluruh tubuh ditusuk seperti ini?"

"Seluruh anggota tubuh ini saling berhubungan. Satu yang tak berfungsi—dengan kata lain: sedang sakit, bukan berarti hanya bagian tubuh itu saja yang harus diperbaiki."

Kakek Ling menatap Severus dalam-dalam. "Aku tak peduli apa yang sedang kau lakukan, dan apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana. Yang pasti, kau terkena bisa ular, dan ular itu ular sihir. Bisa sudah kukeluarkan. Lalu sihir, ada sihir di dalam dirimu sendiri yang dengan otomatis bekerja jika ada sihir jahat memasuki dirimu. Kalau aku harus menggunakan istilah orang-orang biasa—"

"Kami menyebut mereka Muggle—"

"Muggle, menurut kalian penyihir Inggris? OK, baiklah. Menurut kaum Muggle, bisa dikategorikan sebagai auto-imunisasi. Dengan sendirinya memperbaiki sihir yang dirusak di dalam tubuhmu."

Kakek Ling berhenti bicara, dan seolah sedang menghitung jumlah jarum yang sudah ditusukkan, juga sedang berpikir di mana lagi ia harus menusukkannya.

"Yah, sepertinya sudah cukup. Jadi, begini. Bisa ular sudah dikeluarkan, tetapi sudah ada yang masuk sebagian. Sebagian ini memasuki peredaran darah, dan akan menyerang organ-organ tubuh. Dengan akupuntur, aku tak akan mengatakan menyembuhkan, tetapi akan menguatkan organ-organ tubuh, sehingga bila diserang oleh bisa ular itu, tak akan mempan—"

Severus mengangguk. "Jadi itulah sebabnya harus ditusuk di mana-mana?"

Kakek Ling membenarkan. "Jadi, biarkan bisa menyerang jantung, tetapi jantung sudah terlalu kuat untuk diserang racun. Racun bisa menyerang ginjal, tetapi ginjal sudah diperkuat. Begitu pula dengan organ-organ tubuhmu yang lain—"

Severus terdiam. Sampai sejauh itukah pengetahuan tentang pengobatan kaum Cina ini?

Tetapi ia tidak terdiam lama. Kakek Ling menyelesaikan penusukan jarumnya. "OK, sudah selesai. Aku biarkan setengah jam. Terserah jika kau ingin tidur dulu atau tidak. Aku akan mengerjakan pekerjaanku dulu—"

Severus mengangguk lagi.

Kakek Ling berdiri, mendekati tungku-tungkunya. Dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Membuka bejana di atas tungku dan menambah isinya. Ada yang apinya dimatikan. Ada yang dipindahkan ke dalam sebuah tabung, panas-panas. Setelah itu, Kakek Ling menuju salah satu dindingnya, yang dipenuhi laci. Dibukanya salah satu laci, dan dikeluarkannya sebuah stoples. Ternyata isinya serupa bubuk. Kakek Ling mengambil bubuk itu satu sendok, lalu menambahkannya ke dalam salah satu bejana.

Begitu terus pekerjaannya.

Ada sesuatu yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Severus merasa ada kerinduan yang sangat, akan pekerjaannya. Memusatkan perhatian hanya pada pembuatan ramuan saja, dan hanya itu saja. Tidak direcoki dengan pekerjaan lain seperti menjadi agen ganda, atau menjadi guru.

Saat ini Severus baru mengerti kenapa ia bersedia menjadi guru. Karena dengan menjadi guru Ramuan, ia akan berada sangat dekat dengan bidang yang menjadi kesukaanya. Severus juga mengerti kenapa Dumbledore tak jua memberi posisi sebagai guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Selain dari kutukan yang akan membuatnya hanya bertahan setahun sebagai guru, Dumbledore juga bisa melihat bahwa Severus mungkin akan kurang berhasil sebagai guru PTIH. Ia punya kelekatan yang sangat, dengan ramuan.

Severus merasa ada kerinduan yang sangat, akan pekerjaannya.

"Er... apakah Anda memasukkan sihir dalam pekerjaan sehari-hari?" Severus berusaha memecah keheningan.

Kakek Ling menggeleng. "Tidak. Malah kadang aku lupa kalau aku bisa melakukan sihir—" ia mendekati Severus. "Ramuan dari negeri Cina, dan akupuntur, terkadang membuatku merasa sia-sia menguasai sihir. Dengan menguasai Ramuan dan akupuntur, rasanya sudah menjadi seperti memiliki sihir."

Kakek Ling duduk di sisi sofa, dan melihat jam. "Sudah setengah jam. Aku cabut jarumnya dulu—"

Ia mengambil wadah aluminium, dan membuka satu-persatu jarum yang menancap di tubuh Severus. Jarum yang tercabut disimpannya di wadah alumunium. Dikumpulkan, dan nanti dimusnahkan dengan cara dibakar.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan livermu," Kakek Ling menyimpan wadah aluminiumnya dengan hati-hati. Lalu meletakkan jari telunjuk, jari tengah, dan jari manis kanannya di sisi luar pergelangan tangan kanan Severus. Hanya diletakkan saja, tidak ditekan. Keningnya berkerut. Lalu mengeluarkan suara seperti, "Hm—Hm,"

Setelahnya ia agak menekan ketiga jarinya. Terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu memindahkan ketiga jarinya ke sisi luar pergelangan tangan kiri Severus. Di sini ia pun melakukan hal yang sama, pertama hanya menyentuh, setelah itu agak menekan ketiga jarinya.

"Apa yang sedang Anda lakukan?"

"Sedang meraba nadi."

"..."

Kakek Ling tersenyum. "Di negara-negara Barat, kalian biasa meraba nadi hanya dalam satu cara. Meletakkan jari tengah di atas urat nadi. Dengan demikian, kalian hanya akan bisa memperoleh hitungan berapa kali denyut nadi dalam satu menit."

"Tapi dalam pengobatan Cina, kami mengenal duabelas cara untuk meraba nadi. Tiga jari dengan sentuhan dan tiga jari dengan tekanan, untuk tiap lengan, dan sebagai hasilnya kami akan memperoleh informasi mengenai keadaan duabelas organ tubuh. Seperti ini, tiga organ—" Kakek Ling mengulang meletakkan tiga jarinya di sisi luar pergelangan kiri Severus, "dan yang ini tiga organ—" ia menekan ketiga jarinya agak dalam.

"Dengan demikian, bukan hanya denyut jantung yang teraba, tapi juga kondisi jantung, paru-paru, lambung, limpa, usus, liver, dan seterusnya."

"Dan itu bukan sihir?"

Kakek Ling menggeleng. "Muggle dengan pelatihan tertentu bisa dengan mudah melakukannya."

"Dan hasilnya—"

Kakek Ling menghela napas. "Sepertinya kau tak terbiasa tidur teratur di malam hari. Benarkah?"

Agak segan Severus mengangguk. "Kau bisa tahu itu?"

"Tubuh punya jadwal tertentu untuk pembuangan zat-zat beracun. Misalnya, jam 2 sampai jam 4 subuh, orang yang punya masalah dengan paru-paru, akan sering batuk hebat. Ini berarti paru-paru sedang berusaha mengeluarkan racun yang ada di dalamnya. Pukul 5 hingga pukul 7 pagi, pencernaan yang mengeluarkan sampahnya. Kita mengenalnya sebagai rasa mulas begitu kita bangun, ingin bersegera ke WC. Nah, jam 11 tengah malam hingga jam 1 dinihari, liver kita yang akan mengeluarkan racun dan sampah-sampahnya. Dengan syarat, pada jam-jam itu, kita sedang tertidur nyenyak."

Severus mengerti.

"Jika kita tidak tertidur nyenyak—"

"Maka pengeluaran racun ditunda hingga pukul 11 malam besoknya."

"Jika kita terus-menerus tidak tidur pada saat itu?"

"Racun akan menumpuk. Tak bisa dikeluarkan. Liver akan dipenuhi racun, dan mengeras. Muggle menyebutnya sebagai _sirosis_—"

Severus mengangguk. "_I see_. Dan Anda baru saja mendeteksi liverku—"

Kakek Ling menggeleng, "—tidak dalam keadaan yang baik—"

Ia menghela napas pelan. "Dalam pengobatan Cina, dikenal lima unsur energi, yang biasa dikenal sebagai _Wu Hsing_, yaitu unsur kayu, api, tanah, logam, dan api. Kelimanya saling menghidupi, tapi juga saling memusnahkan. Kayu menghidupkan api, api memperkuat tanah, tanah memperkuat logam, logam memperkuat air, dan air memperkuat kayu. Sebaliknya kayu juga memusnahkan tanah, yang memusnahkan air, yang memusnahkan api, yang memusnahkan logam, yang memusnahkan kayu."

Kakek Ling melanjutkan, ""Dalam ilmu pengobatan, semua organ berkaitan dengan unsur ini. Limpa adalah unsur kayu, paru-paru adalah unsur api, jantung adalah unsur tanah, liver adalah unsur logam, dan ginjal adalah unsur air."

"Jika liver seseorang terganggu, berarti livernya dikuasai oleh unsur api. Dan karena api dapat dimusnahkan oleh unsur air, maka pengobatannya adalah dengan menggunakan sesuatu yang mengunakan unsur air. Tetapi—sepertinya selama ini keadaan livermu disokong oleh lingkungan tempatmu hidup. Apakah memang demikian?"

Perlahan Severus mengangguk. Slytherin itu berunsur air. Dan asrama mereka berada di bawah Danau. Jadi, Danau selama ini yang membantu mempertahankan hidupnya?

"Bukan hanya itu saja. Sikap kita sehari-hari juga mempengaruhi energi organ-organ tubuh kita. Kemarahan merusak energi liver, kegembiraan merusak jantung, kesedihan merusak paru-paru, kesusahan merusak limpa, ketakutan merusak ginjal—"

Severus tercenung. "Apakah kita tak boleh mempunyai emosi, jika demikian?"

Kakek Ling menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak demikian. Wajar kalau kita punya emosi, tetapi sewajarnya saja. Selain itu, ada beberapa cara dalam pengobatan Cina yang bisa mengurangi emosi yang berlebih—"

Kakek Ling menarik tangan kiri Severus, membuka telapak tangannya. "Ini untuk membuat detak jantungmu teratur—" ia meletakkan telunjuk kanannya tepat di tengah telapak kiri Severus, dan perlahan membuat garis melingkar, berputar seperti sedang menggambar spiral, semakin lama lingkarannya semakin lebar menuju sisi telapak tangan. Perlahan. Sampai titik terluar. Kemudian diulangi lagi dari titik tengah. Diulanginya beberapa kali. Dan anehnya, Severus bisa merasakan jantungnya kini lebih teratur.

Menutup matanya, Severus berucap perlahan, "Bagaimana bisa, sebuah pengobatan bisa mencakup keseluruhan? Jangan katakan bahwa akupuntur juga bisa mengontrol emosi seseorang?"

Kakek Ling terkekeh. "Memang bisa!" tetapi suaranya kemudian lirih, "—secara formal, ini tidak diajarkan. Akan tetapi, jika seseorang sudah cukup tinggi pengetahuannya, ia akan dengan sendirinya mengetahui titik-titik meridian mana saja yang bisa digunakan untuk mengontrol emosi."

Ia menghela napas sejenak, "Dahulu, ilmu mengontrol emosi melalui akupuntur ini cukup luas digunakan. Seorang prajurit yang sudah ditusuk titik-titik meridian tertentu, bisa menjelma menjadi orang tak kenal takut. Emosi sedih juga, bisa dikendalikan. Dengan menusuk titik-titik meridian tertentu, bahkan jika dikatakan ayahnya meninggal, seseorang bisa bergeming, tak merasakan kesedihan. Karena bisa berbahaya seperti inilah, maka mengajarkan titik-titik meridian untuk memblokir emosi itu dilarang—"

Sontak Severus tersentak. "Jangan katakan Anda menemukan bahwa emosiku terblokir, dan Anda sudah membukanya?"

Tersenyum, Kakek Ling mengangguk. "Jarum-jarum di atas kepalamu tadi, sebagian besar aku gunakan untuk menormalkan kendali emosimu—"

Kini Severus yang menghela napas.

Tetapi Kakek Ling menepukkan tangannya di bahu Severus. "Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kau alami, tetapi emosi yang sudah kau blokir itu, kurasa kau lakukan sendiri. Tanpa alat seperti jarum, tetapi dengan alat yang lebih dahsyat, pikiranmu sendiri—"

_Occlumency_.

Selama ini, selama bertahun-tahun, ia selalu berusaha menutupi semua kesedihannya.

"Apakah—apakah Anda mencoba mengatakan—agar aku harus mencoba membuka blokir ini sendiri?"

"Begitu akan lebih baik."

Menghela napas lagi.

"Tetapi aku sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan Occlumency. Menutup benakku sendiri, menjaganya agar tak terbaca orang lain. Menyimpannya dalam-dalam—"

Kakek Ling berdiri, berjalan menuju jendela. Cahaya matahari sore mengirim sisa-sisa terangnya sebelum digantikan malam.

"Kau sudah terbiasa dengan kegiatan seperti itu. Menutup benak. Bersiaga agar tak ada yang menyusup masuk. Semua kegiatan seperti itu sudah menjadi pekerjaan sehari-hariu. Tak kau sadari. Mungkin seperti yang biasa kami sebut _Wu_."

"Kau tahu bahwa planet-planet bergerak mengelilingi matahari. Kau tahu bahwa pohon-pohon itu bertumbuh. Ada gerakan, tetapi tak ada yang mereka lakukan. Itu terjadi begitu saja."

Kakek Ling menggerakkan tangannya seperti sedang melukiskan huruf 无为. "_W__ú wéi__. _Wu berarti tanpa, sedang Wei berarti gerakan. Harafiahnya, tanpa gerakan." Ia menatap Severus lama.

"Seperti—sudah otomatis?" tanya Severus. Hampa. "Apakah—apakah aku harus menghentikannya?"

Kakek Ling menggeleng. "Tetaplah begitu. Hanya saja, kau bisa melakukan hal yang lain."

"Misalnya?"

"Berhenti menutup pikiran. Mulai mengisi pikiran dengan pikiran positif. Dan jadikan kegiatan-kegiatan ini pekerjaan otomatis-mu—"

"Tanpa bergerak?"

"Tanpa bergerak. _W__ú wéi__._"

Severus tercenung.

-o0o-

Hari berganti hari, berganti minggu, bahkan bulan. Mulanya Kakek Ling memintanya untuk tinggal beberapa saat. Menyelesaikan seluruh jadwal akupunturnya, membersihkan seluruh racun ular di dalam tubuhnya, dan memperkuat semua organ tubuhnya.

Lama kelamaan, ada rasa betah tinggal di sana.

Tukar pikiran dengan seseorang yang begitu luas wawasannya, berkenalan dengan orang-orang yang datang berobat ke rumah—mereka menyebutnya tabib, mengetahui siapa saja yang menemukannya pertama kali dan membawanya ke rumah Kakek Ling.

Ada rasa damai.

Ada rasa damai yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia rasakan.

Dan itu semakin membuatnya lupa akan dunia yang ia tinggalkan. Dunia yang kelam.

Ia tahu, ia sudah memberitahu pada Potter junior itu akan apa sebenarnya yang sedang ia lakukan, via memori itu. Tentu saja, ia bisa menebak langkah apa saja yang akan pemuda itu lakukan.

Mungkin masih banyak orang yang akan memandangnya sebagai penjahat, tetapi sebagian orang akan mengubah pandangannya. Dan ia benci untuk memikirkan bahwa—bagaimanapun—Potter junior itu akan berusaha memulihkan namanya. Dengan pengaruhnya yang sangat luas.

Ia benci itu.

Rasanya lebih damai di sini.

Selama ini memang Kakek Ling sama sekali tidak membicarakan hal ini. Selama ini ia sudah menempatkan diri seperti seorang murid yang sedang menggali ilmu sedalam-dalamnya. Berdiskusi. Mengenali tumbuhan dan bahan-bahan ramuan lainnya. Mengenali nama bahan yang sudah ia kenal ke dalam bahasa yang aneh baginya. Bahkan belajar menulis hurufnya.

Hari ini nampaknya ramai.

Orang-orang masih melakukan hal-hal biasa, tetapi mereka juga seperti sedang menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Tahun Baru," senyum Kakek Ling, saat ia menanyakannya. "Dalam penanggalan Masehi, besok adalah tanggal 16 Februari 1999. Dalam penanggalan Lunar kami, besok adalah tahun baru. Tahun Kelinci, 2550."

Tahun Baru? Bahkan ia melewatkan tahun baru kalendernya sendiri, 1 Januari kemarin. Bahkan ia melewatkan ulang tahunnya sendiri, 9 Januari kemarin.

Sudah berapa lama ia melewatkan situasinya sendiri?

Dan apakah Kakek Ling membaca sesuatu yang lain di matanya?

Ia tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Kembalilah ke tempatmu. Sebagai orang yang baru. Dan kau bebas untuk mengunjungi kami—"

"Aku tak tahu, Kakek—" suaranya begitu putus asa.

"Kalau kau merasa sangat damai di sini, mungkin memang sudah saatnya untuk kembali ke Hogwarts, Severus."

Severus memandang Kakek Ling tak mengerti.

"Agar kau punya tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi, sewaktu-waktu. Sementara itu, kau juga punya kewajiban di Hogwarts—"

Memang.

Di masa lalu ia terus-menerus mengerjakan kewajiban-kewajiban, bahkan di luar yang harus dikerjakannya. Dan beberapa waktu kemarin ini, ia justru terus-menerus menikmati hak-hak—

"Segala sesuatu juga harus seimbang. Yin harus selalu bersama Yang, tak boleh ada yang saling mendominasi—"

Severus mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah."

Kakek Ling tersenyum, menepuk pundaknya, "Paling tidak, kau tahu ke mana harus pergi jika kau sedang suntuk—"

Terpaksa Severus tersenyum juga.

Besok untuk pertama kali ia akan menyaksikan parade barongsai menghiasi jalanan. Bersoja pada segenap penduduk di sini—yang sudah ia anggap saudara sendiri. Menikmati hidangan bersama.

Setelah itu, ia akan kembali ke Hogwarts.

Severus memejamkan matanya.

Segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia tahu. Segalanya akan bergerak, tanpa bergerak.

_W__ú wéi_

Ia tersenyum.

**FIN**


End file.
